


The wedding night ritual

by Rhonda3Green



Series: The Supreme Leader's Wife [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breast Worship, F/M, Marriage, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Sex, force ritual, jedi texts used as an excuse to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey keeps her promise to return to marry Kylo. However, she has an unusual request: for Kylo to help her study an unusual kyber crystal. Luckily, Supreme Leader Ren is quite pleased with Rey's research methods, and Rey learns something about herself in the process.





	The wedding night ritual

"Kylo?"

Kylo turned around. His heart skipped a beat for a moment. Rey was dressed in a white lace gown. Her brown hair was braided and pinned to her head.

"You actually came," he said, barely hiding the surprise in his voice.

"I said I would, didn't I?" said Rey.

Supreme Leader Ren swallowed heavily. "I have become to used to people's actions differing from their words."

"Not with me," said Rey, more gently this time.

Kylo stepped towards her. His long dark mane seemed freshly coiffed as if he had been anticipating her, despite his display of surprise at her appearance. He wore a black tunic and trousers with a black cape attached to his shoulders. He slowly took off his glove and reached for her hand. She took it, and looked at his face affectionately.

"Do you still want to marry me?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "But I need your help with something before I leave with you."

He grimaced with worry. What kind of stipulation would she voice now? Would she try to force him to speak to the Resistance? That would be pointless now, since he he had sensed his mother's death months ago. She wouldn't ask him that now, would she? She saw the concern in his eyes and squeezed his hand.

"It's nothing like that," she said. "I have dedicated myself to re-writing the jedi texts. I need some help studying an unusual kyber crystal and recharging its energy."

"Oh," said Kylo, his fear being replaced with curiosity. "What sort of crystal?"

Rey stood up on her toes and whispered the answer to him. He blushed furiously.

"I-I thought that type of kyber crystal was just a legend," said Kylo.

"I suppose we will find out," said Rey. "If you don't mind experimenting."

Kylo gave Rey a rougish grin. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

The ceremony was brief but still meaningful. They had joined hands, and General Hux, the reluctant officiant, had them repeat their vows. With the official part done, the crowd of underpaid First Order officers dispersed before the Supreme Leader had even finished kissing his new bride.

Afterwards, Rey led Kylo back to his chamber. Instead of pulling him towards the bed, like he had hoped, she gestured towards the multitude of scrolls and a jar housing a dull kyber crystal that she had set up on Kylo's table.

"So what are you trying to do with this crystal?" asked Kylo.

"I am trying to recharge it," said Rey. "And as I mentioned earlier, it needs a specific type of energy to do so."

"And what is the method to do this?" asked Kylo.

Rey picked up a scroll and handed it to Kylo. It was fragile, with yellow, time-worn paper.

"Here is the ritual that is supposed channel energy into the crystal," said Rey. "There is also one other ingredient which I already prepared, but the rest seems simple enough."

Kylo began to read over the text, his face flushing at what the ancient words described.

"Uh, are you sure you want to do all of this?" asked Kylo with a brow furrowed at the scroll.

"Yes," Rey insisted. "I can't recopy the old ritual unless I have tested its validity."

"I can't fault you for your thoroughness," Kylo Ren nodded. "But why are you so interested in this specific type of kyber crystal?"

"I came across it during my studies, but I have been unable to try this ritual until now," said Rey.

Kylo looked at the crystal. It was a clear, relatively small shard. However, size did not necessarily mean much in determining the power of a kyber crystal.

"It's odd that these were even mentioned in the jedi texts," said Kylo, a thin veil of skepticism in his voice. "Especially since the old jedi preached celibacy."

Rey shrugged. Kylo studied her expression curiously.

"And do you have something you particularly want to use this crystal for?" asked Kylo. "A lightsaber?"

"Perhaps," said Rey. "I am mostly looking at it from a scholar's perspective."

"I see," said Kylo, with a slight smile.

"What?" asked Rey.

"Nothing," said Kylo, suppressing a chuckle.

"You don't mind using our wedding night to do this?" asked Rey.

"Not at all," said Kylo. "Especially since you are so keen to do this."

"Then let's get started," said Rey with determination.

* * *

The crystal rested on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Rey had drawn chalk markings on the floor which were meant to direct the energy of the ritual towards the pedestal. She wondered if Kylo would chide her for making a mess of his floor, but the man had merely observed her preparations with interest.

After the room was set up, Rey moved over to Kylo and turned her back to him. Kylo understood what she wanted and unfastened the back of her wedding dress, willing his hands not to tremble. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck when he slid the garment down her body. As she stood there, naked in his quarters, he froze for a moment. Rey looked over her shoulder and smiled. Then she raised her eyebrows to coax him on.

"It's time for the secret ingredient," she said.

As Kylo stripped his own garments, Rey picked up a sweet smelling jar from the table. Rey anointed her body with the oil which was from a flower of the same planet where the strange kyber crystal originated. Just a slight whiff of the oil made Kylo shiver with lust, and Rey had explained earlier that the oil was meant to intensify their energy for the ritual.

Kylo's heart pounded as he watched Rey cover her pale flesh in the clear liquid. Kylo stepped to his nightstand and procured a jar of his own. Rey met his eyes from where she had set up the ritual in the center of the room. She dripped more oil over her breasts and massaged it into the glistening flesh, her stare daring him to resist.

"I have set most of it in order," said Rey. "All you have to do is what you do best."

Kylo smirked as he stroked his shaft with a lubed hand. His broad, scarred body was a contrast to hers, yet it was equally beautiful. Rey put down the jar and positioned herself by one of the floor markings. They had placed a soft mat there to lay on, but the floor space was otherwise clear except for the markings. Kylo swallowed and approached the lovely woman. He already felt a heavy aura in the room, as if the Force itself was drawing him to his wife's body. Rey spread her legs and closed her eyes as if meditating.

Kylo glanced at the crystal, which seemed inactive still, before looking back at how the oil glistened on Rey's pointed breasts. This thought consumed him entirely now. Her tits bobbed slightly with her excited breaths. The dark pink nipples grew sharper from the air hitting her bare flesh. Kylo licked his thick bottom lip. He straddled her slender frame between his muscular thighs and squeezed the soft mounds. Rey whimpered softly. The oil that she had covered herself in smelled divine, and he lowered his head to suckle some of the flavor off her. It tasted even better than it smelled. His cock was hard already. The substance was intoxicating, and Rey gasped in delight as Kylo voraciously sucked on the sweet mounds of flesh. He alternated wrapping his lips around each tit before squeezing the flushed buds together in his big hand and sucking both nipples at once. His other hand slid down between her spread legs. His lubed finger found her clit while his mouth devoured her tits and circled the hardening little nub. Her pleasured whimpers spurred him on.

Rey's mind went blank with lust and the small part of her that could still think hoped that the ritual would still work if all she could concentrate on was her husband's mouth and fingers. However, the aphrodisiac properties of the oil were good evidence that mindless lust would work well to charge the crystal, especially since the scroll had emphasized the importance of its use in the ritual. Rey let her mind relax and focused on Kylo's passionate movements.

Kylo pressed his thumb down on her engorged clit. He relished the squeak that escaped her and memorized the angle he had pushed her little button for future reference. Rey's arms flailed uselessly at her sides as he ravished her. Her chest felt hot, Kylo's mouth was hot, and the heat building between her legs felt as if it would drive her mad. A low growl rumbled from Kylo's chest as he sucked hard on her nipples. Rey's thighs shook, and the floor between her spread legs was splattered with hot droplets. Kylo wished he could have seen her beautiful pussy squirt. He vowed to catch it in his mouth next time.

If she wasn't already flushed from Kylo's sweet attentions, Rey would have blushed when she felt how wet the floor was under her bottom half. She hoped that the moisture rolling across the floor would not obscure the ritual markings. Although, it was possible that their own release was meant to add to the markings. There had been a footnote about "passion excretions" but her mind was too hazy to remember it. She felt an intense energy in the room. Perhaps that was the case then. What a strange ritual this was.

Kylo glanced up at her, pupils blown with lust, one of her tits still between his lips. _You know you belong to me_ , he said through the Force.

His hand moved down from her sated clit and slid two fingers easily inside her opening. A wet sound filled their ears as he pumped his fingers in and out of her softness.

Rey moaned and rocked her hips against his hand. _Yes_ , came her blissful reply. _But you belong to me, too._

_Maybe_ , Kylo admitted, switching his mouth to her other tit again, her breasts glistened from his saliva rather than the oil now. _But you know this isn't a jedi ritual. At least, part of you knows._

Rey projected a feeling of confusion towards him. He smirked and lifted his wet mouth from her flushed chest. He moved his hand away from her wetness and stroked both his hands up her body. He paused over his favorite spot and pinched her nipples between his fingers. Rey felt her thighs get even more wet, and she shivered with the need for her husband to fill her. At this point she did not know if it was the flower oil or Kylo's loving gaze that made he feel so desperate for his touch. _Perhaps both_ , she tried to convince herself even though the scent of the oil seemed to have mostly evaporated.

Kylo finally spoke aloud, softly though as if sensing how vulnerable Rey felt in the current moment.

"These types of kyber crystals were mostly used by dark jedi, although they were later used by various orders of grey jedi as well," said Kylo Ren. "The use of sexual energy was something only researched by those willing to go beyond the core jedi teachings."

Rey's eyes widened. "I found the scroll at a jedi temple."

"There were many different orders that practiced in secret," said Kylo Ren. "The dark, the light, and in between."

Realization filled her face. That and acceptance that she had probably already knew what he had told her.

"It is interesting that these crystals called to you, and out of all the rituals in those scrolls you came to me with this one," said Kylo Ren.

_Oh._ Her heart and her mind had finally caught up with one another.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked gently. 

"No," she said in barely a whisper. "Take me."

"Yes. But I mean the ritual as well?" He asked. "We can stop this and move to the bed."

She shook her head.

"I will understand all aspects of the Force," said Rey. "I am not afraid of the darker aspects like the old Jedi were."

Kylo Ren nodded with approval. He pressed his hips forward, and Rey's eyes rolled back in pleasure as his thick cock stretched her insides. They both gasped as he bottomed out, her silky walls squeezing his shaft. Kylo Ren kneeled and grabbed Rey's legs, helping her spread them for him. Then he started to move. His dark gaze watching her opening swallow him.The room filled with the sounds of their breathing and his balls slapping against her with each thrust.

"More, more, more," Rey sighed, her eyes were glazed with lust.

Her breasts jiggled steadily. Kylo's forehead glistened with sweat. His hair fell to the side of his face like a veil.

Rey reached up for his dark locks and pulled him down to her mouth for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, and Kylo flicked his tongue against her as he continued his heated thrusts. Her moans grew louder the deeper he fucked her. 

He could feel her heart pound against him pressed so close to her like this. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration.

"I'm gonna-"

She tightened her grip in his hair. She could feel the rising tension in him through the Force. Rey squeezed her walls around his shaft in the most intimate caress she could give him. The tension building in both their bodies released at once. Kylo gave a low growl as Rey fell apart underneath him. He filled her as her own juices wet the base of his cock.

They both collapsed on the mat in exhaustion.

Rey woke up much later. Kylo's head was snuggled between her breasts. He breathed peacefully with a slight smile. Rey combed her fingers through his hair. She glanced over at the pedestal with the crystal.

Rey's eyes widened when she saw that the crystal was now floating and emitting a soft glow. It had worked. But Rey didn't care about that right now. She looked down at her husband before laying back again and falling asleep.


End file.
